Together Forever
by TheQuestionableVortex
Summary: Something is wrong. Bloodlust can sense it. So can Mitch. Neither knows what it is. (This is a Team Crafted fanfic if you didn't realize)
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear day, the sun was shining, the sky blue. It was a normal day in Minecraft. Bloodlust strode through the city that she had built from the dust. Villagers crowded the coffee shops and bakeries filled with cake, cookies, and bread. They were preparing for the blood moon.

The blood moon occurred once a month, during the moon, mobs roamed the streets. Zombies, creepers, skeletons, and spiders, killing the village's women and children. The large wall around the city never stopped them, only delayed their arrival. However, Alex, the head general, was prepared for them.

The town's greatest archers and generals, Bloodlust and Vourix, stood watching in the towers. Night began to fall upon the land. The foot warriors held their place at the gates. It was deadly quiet, the villagers hid in their homes, waiting for the hiss of creepers and the twang of a skeleton's bow. It never came.

A single, pathetic zombie limped toward the gates, Bloodlust easily shot down the lame pest. That was when something tripped off. Thousands, no, millions, of mobs rushed towards the fortifications. A skeleton fired, Vourix fell out of her tower into the water, the water hard as rock because of the 100 meter fall. She hit and disappeared into the gloom.

Alex yelled, her best archer was gone. The battle was sure to be lost. However, many horrifying hours passed. The mobs' numbers dwindled until they were gone. The Minecrafters had won with too much bloodshed. The warriors had been reduced from the best, most fear-inducing army to a group of scared children. Something was wrong.

Bloodlust ran to the base of the tower, Vourix was nowhere to be seen. She must be...dead. Bloodlust dashed to the top of the tower, she couldn't take it anymore; she flung herself off.

As she fell, she heard people screaming her name, they were horrified. Time slowed down, she saw a fiery red spirit as she plunged down, she grasped its hand. The crowd screamed louder. She hit and somehow, from the outside, saw herself, plunging into the deep.

Bloodlust awoke screaming. It must have been a dream, she thought. Then she opened her eyes. She was in a red, fiery, lava- covered place, no human in sight. However, there were seemingly endless mobs of the hybrids she had lived with all her life. The ones she understood but nobody else ever had. But what she noticed first was the pain in her leg. Pushing that to a corner of her brain for now, she thought.

The spirit, where was it? She wandered around trying to find something like it, any hybrid, but no. Ignoring the pain, she tried to converse with the hybrids but they all seemed too scared of her.

Finally, Bloodlust came up with the courage to ask, "Why are you scared of me?". A seemingly wise blaze come over and floated down.

He stated loudly, "Everyone back off, she must be confused". There was sudden burst of chatter among the hybrids.

Bloodlust stood there for a moment, confused, not realizing what happened. Then she remembered, suddenly, it all rushed back to her at once. Her knees buckled and she fell, but a pig-man hybrid rushed forward to catch her. Her vision faded and she fainted.

Dreams. They are a complicated thing, either magical or horrifying. However, they are merely a thought inside your head. They can't hurt you. They can't grant you more than you already have. They can't tell the future or anything you don't already know. The latter is not true in Bloodlust's case.

In her dream, Bloodlust saw someone who was wearing a white leather jacket embroidered with flames, a black tank top underneath; that was exactly what she was wearing. So was the black shorts and tan skin. However, her red, yellow, and orange colored hair was quite different. In the dream, her hair was on fire, no, made of fire. It somehow had kept its style, straight and long, but she was wearing a crown.

Still unsure of the person, Bloodlust made her way closer. The facial features were the exact same, red, flaming eyes, and a devilish smile; the one that worried people who hadn't met her. It looked like her, smiled like her, heck, it smelled like smoke, just like her! It must be her.

Bloodlust still wasn't quite sure, she attempted to get closer, but the person faded, as did the rest of the dream. The dream sharpened, and she appeared somewhere else.

This time, she was in battle, but she didn't know where. She saw another version of herself, this time standing at the summit of a hill. Floating right next to her was a monster she had never seen before, only heard legends about. It was the Wither, with three heads, most would see it as a horrible creature, but Bloodlust saw it as almost... cute, like a puppy.

However, before she could get too close, the dream faded into blackness. The blackness did not fade into another dream. Instead, purple particles drifted in, they were forming words! You must find me, the words read. Confused, Bloodlust continued to stare at the particles. The only sound was wind, cold, tearing, ferocious wind, roaring in her ears. There was only one place quite like this one...the void. The particles dissolved and silence once again filled her ears.

Bloodlust awoke with a start, but her nose was on fire. She quickly patted it out. It was one of the embarrassing parts of her secret, she recalled. Oops.

It was just then that she began to notice her surroundings. She was in a red, brick room, but not normal bricks- these seemed to have been infused with blood. The room was cozy however, with a fireplace, four-poster bed, and a wide, floor to ceiling window, five meters tall.

There was a sudden knock, and sitting up, Bloodlust saw an iron door, a pressure plate outside it. Next to the door was a hook, and hanging on the hook was her bow and quiver of arrows.

The bow shimmered with magic, as the enchantments she had done herself were quite powerful. The bow- she had named it Flame- was crafted with spider silk as string, and the wood was the finest spruce, making it the finest bow in Minecraft. Enchanted with fire, infinity, unbreaking, punch, and power, the bow was also the most effective.

Her arrows also shone, shafts made of manyullen. She had had to travel days, to the Tinkers' Construct faction- 200 miles away from the Warrior faction- to get the mineral. She chose it for its durability, as it could pierce anything. The tips were handcrafted from quartz, chosen for its sharpness, cooled in a pool of liquid Taint, straight from the End. Finally, the tail made from moss, chosen for its ability to magically multiply, so more arrows could appear if they were all used. The moss was scraped from the bark of the Sacred Rowan Tree, found in the Garden of the Golden Oak. The tree was the last of its kind.

She nearly squealed as she hopped out of the bed, extremely excited to be reunited with her weapons, completely forgetting about her secret, though she promptly fell on her face, as her legs buckled and gave under her weight. She groaned, immediately feeling dizzy.

A hybrid entered the room, it was another pig-man hybrid. Chuckling he stated, "Glad to see you're awake". Striding over, he scooped Bloodlust up and placed her back on the bed, saying, "You took quite a tumble out of the portal miss, you seem to have broken a leg. However, my question is not about your wellbeing, but about how you made it through the portal. No mortal can travel using ender power without being blown to bits, so how is it you can make it?"

"Ummmm..." she stated, unknowing of where to start. She decided to start at the beginning. "My name is Bloodlust, wait no, that's my cover name, I guess you could say". Taking a deep breath, she started again, "My name is Sienna, and I am the embodiment of the Nether". Seeing the hybrid didn't believe her, she nodded, "I am! Its all coming back to me now!", the hybrid slowly reached for her. She could tell it thought she was insane, or at least a little untrustworthy. That was the wrong move.

Now Bloodlust was mad, her eyes sparked a little, glowing a little brighter. She didn't care if the hybrid was trying to help her, she just wanted someone to believe her, to listen. The hybrid slowly inched towards the door. Her eyes flared a brighter color, redder than before, like fire, then she rose, and the pig man ran.

She levitated in the one spot, eyes flaming, when her hair caught. It was like in her dream, hair no longer strands, but one, flaming mass. Her hair became fire, it floated around her head in a creepy halo. Before the pig could reach the door, it slammed shut, the pressure plate disappearing in front of the pig's very eyes.

The poor pig man turned to face her, accepting his fate. Her attire had even changed now, her black shorts had turned red, shoes turning black. Her white leather jacket was suddenly black as well, the embroidered flames glowing, as if there were real coals burning in the fire.

Red, orange, and yellow particles danced around her body, twirling in and out like a dragon around her. The pig decided that it wasn't only scary, it was, beautiful. Magical, he thought, like a miracle. Bloodlust formed a fiery sphere in her hands, but the hybrid didn't notice, as he was so captivated by her beauty.

Sienna released the sphere and an explosion rocked the room. Smoke danced around the room, red bricks charred beyond repair. As the smoke cleared, Sienna noted the devastation of her work. Looking around, she smiled. She was proud of her work. Using her newfound power, she summoned a pair of fiery wings on her back, flying out into the red sky. It was quite beautiful.

Back in the room, the hybrid cried out, being invulnerable to fire he was alive, but the cascade of bricks had him trapped under the weight. When no one in the castle came to rescue him, he sobbed. She wasn't crazy, he thought. Feeling a memory tugging at the back of his mind he thought, it was a memory of Hero.

There is one even greater than me, the god exclaimed. She is much more powerful, vengeful, and wise. Treat her well. She will come one day. Find the one with the flaming orange hair. She will be the new leader of the hellish ranks. She is a natural-born leader, and her name is Sienna...

The pig pulled out of his memories, sobbing. Oh Hero, he thought, why did you have to leave?

Meanwhile, in the blood-red clouds, Bloodlust/Sienna flew around, searching for a place to land. Suddenly, she began to shudder... violently. She closed her eyes and opened them again, blinking hard. She began to become dizzy. Her wings dissolved into flames.

Zooming towards the ground, Sienna blinked again, and suddenly her eyes weren't glowing. Her clothes once again became white and orange, the flames on her jacket dying down.

Continuing to fall, the girl screamed. She plummeted into a pool of lava. She yelled loudly, but slowly realized that the liquid did not burn her. Opening her eyes, she began to recover from the previous scare.

Floating in the red and orange liquid, she reminded herself of the simple things- her name was Bloodlust and she was 20 years old. That she was alive and- wait was she alive? Swimming to the surface, she recalled the red, hellish landscape, red stone and large, towering landforms.

In the distance she saw a building. It was huge, and it looked like a castle. The red brick was a blur, a dark patch in the horizon. There was no sky really, just a bedrock ceiling. Large patches of glowstone hung randomly around the roof, and ledges of soul sand hanging precariously over the larger lava pool below.

The air smelled like smoke, and it was warm, not unbearably so, but just enough to make someone uncomfortable.

Suddenly, she was thirsty, extremely thirsty. As if all the time she had spent in the hellish dimension was leading up to her thirst. Then Bloodlust had an idea. If she could swim in the lava like water, could she drink it?

Climbing out of the bubbling magma, she kneeled at the pool's edge. Cupping her hands, she dipped them in the fiery liquid, and brought it to her mouth. It smelled like gasoline. Like the kind the mechanics in the Redstone faction used to power their trains and cars. It basically smelled like a steampunk engine.

It can't be too bad right? She thought. Without a second thought, she gulped the liquid and her insides exploded.

Bloodlust's tongue was on fire, the taste of a thousand peppers in her mouth. She immediately regretted her choice. Why would that even work?

However, she soon realized that her tongue had stopped burning and she was feeling refreshed. Wait, she thought, it actually works?!

To test her theory she took another gulp. It still burned, but not as bad. Bloodlust's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers. Continuing to drink the liquid, she soon began to become tired; her eyes drooped and the world began to spin. Eventually, she decided she'd better find a place to sleep, or she would fall back into the lava.

Bloodlust stood, she swayed towards a small cave in the red rock. Not thinking about what or who might be in there, she curled up in the dark and fell asleep.

Unknown by Bloodlust, a large, hooded figure loomed in the inky blackness, its glowing, pupil-less eyes illuminating the dark chamber. "I've been waiting Sienna", the voice hissed. The figure threw off its hood and chuckled evilly, "It's been so long..."


	2. Chapter 2- Insanity

(Mitch's POV)

Falling, falling, falling, into the void. Falling, falling, falling, into the inky blackness. Away, away away...

Mitch woke up with a start. That creepy dream was always waking him up. Ugh... he had to go to school, Mondays. Sigh.

The alarm clock was blaring his favorite song and he jumped up and got dressed.

After a quick breakfast of cereal and milk, Mitch shoved his homework in his backpack and dashed out the door.

5 minutes later, he hopped up the bus stairs to a chorus of "Hey Mitch", and "'Sup brah". He knew everyone. After all, he was the most popular kid in school.

He plopped down next to Ian and the bus pulled away from the curb. Ian was texting Ari, classic Ian.

"What up dude?" Mitch asked, looking at Ian.

"Not much." he replied. "But have you seen the latest version of COD? Epic."

"Ummm, ok. But not so epic."

He ignored that last comment. Ian was the game freak, he played everything, Minecraft, COD, Mortal Kombat X, you name it, Ian played it. Some kids wondered why Mitch, the most popular kid in school, hung out with Ian, the game kid. Go Figure.

"Hey Mitch," it was Sky, one of Mitch's friends. He looked disapprovingly

at Ian. "Why do you hang out with that kid?" he asked.

"Umm, he's right there." Mitch reminded Sky. "And he's pretty cool."

"Really, you think I'm cool?" Ian interrupted.

"Yeah totally." Mitch assured him, frowning at Sky. "But you Sky, not cool man."

He raised his hands in defense, "I am only speaking my mind."

"Yeah ri..." Mitch stopped, feeling a hand brush the back of his neck he paused mid-sentence and turned around, no one was there. Strange...

"Something wrong?" Ian and Sky said in unison. They looked at each other and scowled.

"No, just thought I felt something." Mitch replied. The bus pulled up to the school. They all got off and walked in. Again, Mitch turned, feeling a breeze in the back of his neck. So creepy.

As Mitch walked to class he bumped into Jason, whose books went flying everywhere.

"Oops, sorry." Mitch said as Jason bent down to pick up his books, cursing under his breath.

"Never mind." Jason said straightening up. "I was gonna look for Sara, you seen her anywhere?"

"Yeah actually, down near the library. See ya later." As Mitch strolled down the hall, the bell rang. Crud. He reached the classroom right as the names were being called on the attendance sheet.

"Mitchell?" 

"Here!" he said as he slid into his seat. The teacher sighed. He was late again.

"So today, class, I have..." the teacher continued. Mitch stared into space. He again felt something brush against his neck. He shivered. Weird.

(Jordan's POV)

Jordan, sitting next to Mitch, frowned. Usually, Mitch was cracking jokes during class. He was just sitting, looking, no staring, at something. Jordan followed Mitch's line of vision, nothing.

"Uh, Mitch?" he asked, concerned for his friend. "What's wrong?" No answer.

He asked again,"Hey Mitch, what's wro..." he got cut off, his mouth about to form the word "wrong" when Mitch yelled.

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T TAKE IT!" He then ran out of the room, hands over his ears. A whole room of eyes looked at Jordan.

"Gotta go!" he squeaked and followed Mitch out of the room.

(Back to Mitch)

Mitch was sitting next to Jordan during the beginning of class, he didn't feel like talking. Then his head exploded in pain. His ears were about to burst. Wait, were those... voices?

Yes, they were. They were yelling to him. "You aren't who you think you are!","You're a killer!", "You deserve to die!", and that last voice, the one most confusing,"You need to find me."

Mitch couldn't take it, he screamed and ran,

and ran...

and ran...

and ran...

He collapsed to the ground,

"Who are you?" he thought, then he fell into dreams.

He was falling into a pit falling, falling, falling. Wait no, he had stopped falling, he was flying! Looking up, Mitch saw a white light, he flew faster towards it until he was so close he could touch it. He reached up, hesitating for only a moment, he touched the light and was sucked into another dream.

Mitch was surrounded by green grass and trees, he seemed to be alone. He turned around, and stared into the flaming eyes of another person. "It's been awhile" the person said.

Gasping, Mitch whispered,"It can't be!"

(Ian's POV)

There was a large crowd gathered around something. Being short, Ian couldn't see a thing. He could see Ty, Jason, Adam, and Jerome in the crowd. Jerome looked worried.

There were people gasping as they saw the sight. Frustrated, Ian stomped away, only to be caught by Ms. Evans who asked him,

"You're good friends with Mitch, right?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good," she said,"Follow me."

Ian followed her right into the group of people, shouting for them to make way. As the crowd parted, Ian captured a glimpse of the person in the middle, it was Mitch, curled up in a ball on the floor. "No, it can't be." he muttered over and over.

Ian walked over to him and sat down. Mitch continued to rock back and forth. Then he screamed. It was a blood-curdling cry, a cry of pain. Once he stopped, Mitch crawled over to Ian, put his head in his shoulder and cried. He cried, and cried, and cried. Ian cried with him.


	3. Very Important Author's Note

Ok, so before I continue this story, I have to say that this is not the best work. This is, in fact, the unedited version of the story. Now, if you want to read the edited version, you can go check my wattpad, as that is where it is located. The story goes by "Who We Could've Been", and the username is Vourtix. That is all I really need to say, stay awesome!


End file.
